Ainz Ooal Gown (Abridged Too Far)
|-|Original= |-|Chibified= Summary Ainz Ooal Gown (ATF) is a sarcastic yet caring Ruler of the Tomb of Nazarick. Finding himself transported to another world, he must upkeep his image as the great Supreme Being that his NPC-Gone sentient allies see him as. Sadly, unlike in the parallel timeline, he lacks any semblance of his emotion checker. While he's much more quirky and awkward, he barely manages to uphold his image as the True Ruler even after multiple screw-ups. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Ainz Ooal Gown Origin: Overlord Abridged Too Far Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Overlord of the Undead Combat Statistics Tier: Varies, Up to 5-C with Higher spells, At least High 6-A, Likely 5-C with Perfect Warrior. At least 3-C with Wish Upon a Star. At least 3-C with Nazarick's Treasury. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force,Immortality (Type 1,3,4 and 7), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Curse Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Durability Negation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Necromancy, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Black Hole Creation, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Healing, Regeneration, Creation, Absorption, Invisibility, Flight, Explosion Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification, Resurrection, Holy Manipulation,Clairvoyance, Transmutation, Transformation, Information Analysis, Self-Information Manipulation, Resistance to Poison, Disease, Status Effect Inducement, Necromancy, Energy Drain, Mind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, and Information Analysis Attack Potency: Varies with Spells, up to Moon Level with Higher Spells, (Accidentally and spontaneously vaporized the moon in an attempt to display his power.) At least Multi Continent Level, Likely Moon Level with Perfect Warrior (As Perfect Warrior, swung with enough power to decapitate a Great Elder Earth Divine Dragon Lord, who has such power via sheer size. Is supposedly no different from a real World-Champion with items.) At least Galaxy Level with Wish Upon a Star. (Accidentally worded a Wish wrong and completely converted their galaxy into a Chibi-format.) At least Galaxy Level with Nazarick's Treasury. (World Items are powerful enough to make Wish Upon a Star look puny in comparison.) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Far faster than a stolen SR-72 from his (Ainz's) personal Vault that can travel at Mach 6), Likely far higher with spells and buffs. Likely Immeasurable with The Goal of All Speed is Too Much Speed Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Utterly casually lifted and threw a Blue Whale for several kilometers) Striking Strength: At least Island Class, likely far Higher. Durability: At least Large Star Level, Likely far higher Stamina: Infinite with Godly Mana Reserves Range: Likely Multi-Galactic Standard Equipment: *'16 Magical Rings' **'Ring of the Demon King, Diablo:' A Divine-Class ring, this massively shortens the cooldown and cast time of spells. Each spell's cooldown and cast times are effected differently, but attacks such as The Goal of All Life is Death is shortened from it's 12 second cast time down to a mere 4 seconds. *'Unnamed Divine Class Robes' *'Unnamed Red Orb:' A World-Class Item that Ainz passively has on his character, it has 2 effects that makes the user one of the most powerful players in the game to the point that other players would likely require multiple World-Class Items to equal the one. One of it's effects are Complete Magic Reflection, any spells that are directed or effect the user will automatically get sent back to the target with no harm or effect taking place on the user. While the effect specifies magic, it in fact reflects most attacks, anywhere from Skills, Elemental Breaths from Dragons or Martial Arts-type Illusions. Little is known to penetrate this reflection, and only some World-Class Items that specifies that it cannot be reflected is able to penetrate it. The second effect is unknown, but is said to be much more powerful than the first. This World Class Item was supposed to be nerfed but the devs just let it go as it was only a year before the game shut down. *'Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown:' A Divine-Class staff, the staff's combined gems form a power that equals or in some cases, even surpasses World-Class items. While each gem can summon powerful elementals, Ainz stated that he hasn't gotten anywhere close to using all of the staff's capabilities. What is known is that it's so powerful that it's Auto-Attack deals so much damage that it does more than 13x the damage of Reality Slash and can completely 1-shot some raid-bosses. *'The Star Raven:' A level 80 Hammer, it is a close-range weapon created by Ainz' new spell, Supernatural Creation. Intelligence: Supergenius with Nigh-Omniscient using Maximum Godly Intuition (Once he tested his knowledge in the New World, he noticed that he knew things that he didn't know normally to an abnormally high degree such as being able to perfectly recite Pi or even apply different areas of expertise to work with eachother, like recalling how to work magic into Gene Manipulation to create a genetically identical and perfect clone. His "mind"'s processing speed is such that even when in the midst of a battle, he was able to formulate 47 different contingency plans in the case of his loss) Weaknesses: He is extremely paranoid and easily panicked to the point that any surprise will make him instinctively prepare for the worst-case scenario and prematurely enter combat as well as immediately begin generating plans. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: All of the Original Ainz' Abilities along with: |-|Overlord Bonus Abilities II= *'Create Super-Tier Undead (up to 2/day):' Ainz is able to create Level 100 monsters such as a Level 100 Undead Dragon Lord or Level 100 Ultimate Death Knight. Using EXP Points, he can even create Super-Tiers that goes over the level cap such as the Level 250 Great Old One Cthulhu or the level 200 Ultimate Silver God; Jesus *'Create God-Tier Undead (up to 1/day):' Ainz is able to create monsters that completely breaks the system. He is the only player to ever be capable of casting such a spell that rivals World Class Items. Beings that can be created with this are beings such as Nyarlathotep The Outer God or the Ultimate Elder Lord. |-|Super-Tier Magic= *'Ultimate Clockworks:' Seals the target into a large clock of infinite-dimensions with no time or space. Considered to be the pinnacle of Super-Tier spells and borderlines on World Level due to it's clear and cut no point of return effect. *'Final Fantasy:' Traps the target in a massive world-sized illusion of the user's choosing. Bypasses resistances not on-par with World Tier. *'All-Seeing Eye of God:' Instantly gain all knowledge and information on the target including their weaknesses, abilities, style of combat and even family history should the user wish. This ability was granted upon to Ainz in exchange for monthly sacrifices of fresh Virgin Souls of Maidens to the Blood Saint of Gluttony. *'Maximum Godly Intuition:' This ability is essentially the ability to view anything's source code. In the New World, this manifests as almost infinite wisdom and knowledge, instantly gaining information on almost everything down to the point that he's able to pinpoint which atom is at which location with absolute accuracy. |-|Normal Magic= *'Implosion:' A tier 10 spell. A casual usage of this spell was able to cause an entire volcano to implode in on itself to the point that it eventually caused nuclear fusion. *'Mass Explosion:' A tier 10 spell. Spontaneously and instantly cause explosions the size of large islands to appear all over the target. *'Delens:' A tier 10 spell. It is a spell that erases the existence of the target, functioning similarly to Instant Death in the game where the opponent is simply "Gone" should they lack resistance. *'Flame of Hell:' A tier 9 spell, it is the Heat counterpart to Flame of Hel. It immediately heats up the target to it's boiling point, to which they'd vaporize away. *'Flame of Hel:' A tier 9 spell, it is the Cold counterpart to Flame of Hell. It completely devours the target in a Blue Flame that completely stops all molecular motion of the target. *'Supernatural Creation:' A unique spell Ainz created in the New World. It appears to be a higher levelled version of Greater Create Item, allowing him the ability to create items upwards of Level 90 should he wish. With this, he created "The Star Raven". **'The Star Raven:' A Level 80 Hammer, it channels cosmic energy to distort space itself in order to completely ignore the durability of it's target. Ainz said that if this weapon existed back in Yggdrasil, It'd likely get immediately nerfed due to it's ability to completely bypass resistances with little downside besides being a Close Quarters weapon. Ainz uses this as a back-up weapon should enemies get too close. *'Rewind:' A 10th tier Chronomancer-Exclusive spell, it reverses time for up to 30 seconds depending on how much mana is used; resetting everyone's position to 30 seconds prior as well as negating all damage or effects that took place. In the new world, only the caster (Usually Ainz) retains their memories. *'Temporal Downfall:' A 10th Tier Spell in the same family as Stop, it sends the target back in time 10 seconds. While less useful than Rewind as it doesn't reverse time (Meaning you retain all the damage/effects that took place), it also bypasses Time manipulation resistance since this spell technically isn't manipulating time; merely making an instant-gateway from the present to the past. |-|Notable Skills= *'The Goal of All Speed is Too Much Speed': The Speed-Based Counterpart to The Goal of All Life is Death, it grants the user so much of a speed amp. that it allows them to transcend the very reality that they're in now; escaping Time itself and into the greater dimensions. This allowed Ainz to go through so many dimensions that he temporarily saw the Ascended, Infinitely-Dimensioned beings. *'Time Break:' Destroy the very foundations of Time to stop everything and everyone in time. Bypasses Time Stop/Manipulation resistances due to the very concept of time being broken, which forces reality to do a "hard reboot" once the spell is undone (Usually symbolised by the world twisting, turning black and white, and untwisting back to normal). The user is able to freely move around during this, however. |-|Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown Exclusive= *'Oblivia:' A custom spell on the level of Super-Tier magic only used by Ainz, it instantly deals massive non-type damage to it's target that surpasses even Fallen Down. This spell is so broken due to it's cost-to-damage ratio that some players attempted to gain the Five Elements Overcoming just so that they can nerf Oblivia. *'Force Nova:' A spell that's effects are near the World-Class Items in power, it causes the target to forcibly crumple into themselves to such a point that it causes a Supernova, dealing massive damage to everything that surrounds them in a massive area. This effect ignores resistances as if the target cannot be used to form the supernova, the Supernova will simply be spawned inside them and cause the same effect. Ainz is afraid to use this spell in the New World due to the chance that it'd actually cause a real supernova. Key: The Supreme Being of Nazarick Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Undead